Mirror, Mirror
by mikan'orange
Summary: Hotaru invented a machine that can change someone’s life, literally! The Mirror Parchment that swaps the bodies of two individuals who looked at the mirror at the same time. Just stick it on a wall and POOF! The first victims: Mikan and Natsume. RxR!
1. To Change or Not To Change?

**Mirror, Mirror?**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ALICE ACADEMY. BUT I WISH I COULD!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Summary: **Hotaru invented a machine that can change someone's life, literally! The Mirror Parchment that swaps the bodies of two individuals who looked at the two mirrors at the same time. Just stick it on a wall and POOF! The first victims: Mikan and Natsume. RxR!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Chapter I: To Change or Not To Change?**

_**Mikan Sakura. **_

"WAHHHHHHH! I'm gonna be late again!"

"Mou, stupid alarm clock why hadn't you rung earlier!" she said as she cursed the chicken alarm clock that Hotaru gave her.

_After all the fuss…_

_Mikan Sakura left the room hurriedly and…you know the drill…_

_Mikan runs._

_Mikan bumps into Natsume. _

_Mikan is angry at Natsume. _

_Mikan calls Natsume pervert. _

_Natsume shrugs it off and calls Mikan 'Idiotic Polka dotted panties girl'. _

_Mikan enters the classroom._

_Mikan says her 'Good Mornings' to everyone._

_Mikan tries to hug Hotaru._

_Mikan is hit with the Baka Gun._

_Yuu helps Mikan stand up._

_Ruka and Natsume enter the room._

_Despite Natsume's rude behavior, Mikan still greets him and Ruka._

_Teacher comes._

_All sit._

_The rest is history._

_Every morning the drill continues. It's becoming an infinite cycle. It's like a script that is memorized and executed in a daily basis._

_But tomorrow will be different…._

_Will it?_

_The next day…_

_**Hotaru Imai.**_

_The ultimate blackmailer is, again, working on one of her astounding inventions. _

'Hahh, finished. Now to test it.'

The lavender eyed girl thought. 'But on who?'

She hasn't thought of anyone yet suiting…except…

'Ahh yes, that idiotic girl and Hyuuga.'

"Perfect."

….

"Wait, I'm missing something…"

"Ah yes…"

"Invention Number 980: Mirror Parchments. Its appearance is like that of a mirror, but can be folded into different shapes like paper. It can swap two bodies in the condition that both individuals look at one of the two mirrors at the same time. Still in experimental stage but will be sold at 500 rabbits each. Get yours now."

_Typical Hotaru._

'_Nuff said._

She stuck the two mirror parchments in the wall of the hallway right before the corner where Mikan and Natsume make their little 'bump-you-bump-me scene'. She also placed a device that is like the ones to stop cars on toll gates (car stoppers, for short). It is programmed to trigger when Mikan or Natsume passed by. Hotaru even activated her buzzing fly cam recorder to witness the scene.

_What an evil genius._

_Now, the moment of truth._

"WAHHHHHHH! I'm gonna be late again!" yelped an alarmed brunette.

"Mou, stupid alarm clock why hadn't you rung earlier!" she said as she cursed the chicken alarm clock that Hotaru gave her.

_After all the fuss…_

_Mikan Sakura left the room hurriedly and…you know the drill…_

_Mikan runs._

_Mikan bumps into Natsume. _

_Wait wait, before that…_

'Shoot! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!'

_Suddenly…_

'Nani?'

She stopped because the car stopper thingy activated.

It says 'Look at your left'

The idiot, being the idiot that she is, looked to the left as instructed.

She saw the mirror.

_And then…_

"OMG! I haven't combed yet!"

_Opposite that wall at the same time…_

'What da?'

The car stopper thingy activated.

Natsume stopped and read. 'Look to your right'

Out of sheer curiosity, Natsume looked.

He raked through his hair using his hands and then grunted as he walked away.

_After that…_

"OW OW! Oh, Gomenasai, Natsume- kun!"

"So, again, it's polka dots? You never wash them, do you?"

"PERVERT!"

_And the drill continues…_

'Hmm, it seems not to have work at all.' A certain purplish black haired girl thought as she watched the record from her buzzing fly cam.

'Oh well…'

_The next day…_

"WAAAAAAHH! I'm going to be late again!"

'Huh? Why did my voice change all of a sudden? And where am I? This isn't my room?'

When she looked in the mirror…

"WHAAAT!"

_Again, the drill…_

_Mikan runs._

_Mikan bumps into Natsume. …_

_Or should I say…_

_**Natsume runs.**_

_**Natsume bumps into Mikan.**_

"Hey! Give me back my body!" Mikan said while she's in Natsume's body. (Imagine Natsume shouting like Mikan…urk…-.-;)

"No, give me back my body, polka dots!" Natsume said while he's in Mikan's body. (Now, imagine Mikan saying that. Weird…)

"Why did this happen!" both of them said at the same time.

_Both remembered the mirror from yesterday…_

There is only one person who could've done that.

"Hotaru…" Mikan mumbled. "Imai…" Natsume muttered.

_Both said at the same time._

_Both ran into the classroom to confront our dearest blackmailer._

"What did you do to us, Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"Bring us back to normal, Imai!" Natsume bellowed.

"Oh, so it worked after all." The evil genius stated.

_Their classmates, who were 'accidentally' eavesdropping, heard them._

"Natsume calls Hotaru-chan by her name?" Nonoko asked.

"When did Mikan start to call Hotaru by her last name?" queried Anna.

"Oh, I see." Koko said matter-of-factly as he read their mind.(actually Natsume's only or should I say Mikan's coz it's her body? Nah too confusing.)

"What is it?" the two geeky sisters (Anna and Nonoko) asked still confused.

"Ahh…Mikan and Natsume…" Koko started.

"Shut it, Koko, or I'll burn you!" Natsume said.

"You can't read my mind. Nyah Nyah!" Mikan teased.

_Both forgetting that they swapped bodies._

"Sakura has fire-alice?" Mochu asked.

"And…and…Natsume-kun? Is that really you! 'Nyah Nyah' isn't a Natsume-ish word! Waaahhh! What is happening to my dear Natsume-kun!" Sumire butted in.

"You don't own me, you ugly perm girl!" Natsume shouted.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you think you are saying. You're not Natsume-kun!" Sumire said as she grabbed the collar of Natsume(well he was in Mikan's body, what will the cat-dog girl presume?)

"Let me go! No one dares to lay a hand on Natsume Hyuuga! Let me go or else I'll burn you!"

"Burn me! Hah! As if you have fire alice." Sumire intimidated Natsume. (Whom she thought was Mikan.)

Natsume tried to create a flame in his palm, but not a single spark came out.

"What! What happened to my alice!"

"Duh. You exchanged bodies with Mikan. Your alice is part of your body. You're in Mikan's body so you have her alice and Mikan has yours." Hotaru explained while she glugged a whole bottle of crab eggs (Hotaru's favorite! YumYum).

"…"

_Everyone became silent._

"NANIIII?" everybody except Koko, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume shouted.

Sumire instantly let go of Natsume's (well, Mikan's actually) collar.

"Go..gomenasai, Natsume-kun!" Cat-dog girl said as she bowed in front of him.

"Tch. You stupid people, you're so slow! Why can't you tell that I'm Natsume and she's Mikan!" Natsu said while pointing to his own body.

"It's very obvious you know!" Mikan half shouted.

"Ohhh, we thought you guys were just playing a game." Kitsuneme (the floating boy!) said.

"Why would we play a game at a critical time like this!" Natsume and Mikan said.

"Mou, I'm getting kinda confused." Iinchou said.

"Yeah, this is pretty confusing." Agreed the other students.

"Well then, Imai, fix this! I don't want to remain in this stupid body."

"Sor-ry if my body's stu-pid, Natsume!"

'Hmm, this is getting exciting.' Hotaru thought while taking pictures of Natsume and Mikan arguing.

"Ha-ha! Those two are hilarious! Imagine opposite personalities! It doesn't suit your bodies!" Koko exclaimed.

"I told you to shut up didn't I? Grrr!" Natsume growled.

"It's just that, mmf, I can't stop it! Pmmf, mfahahahahahahaha!" Koko laughed even more.

"Stop it, Koko! I don't like this anymore!" Mikan said with tears starting to flow from her eyes(Imagine Natsume almost crying. Oh I can't...).

"Imai! Do something! Anything! Now they all knew!"Natsume said. I mean, shouted.

"_It's kinda embarrassing._" Natsume whispered to Hotaru.

'The great, Natsume Hyuuga, embarrassed? Hmm, this is super amusing' the grape eyed girl thought.

"Ok then. 5000 rabbits please."

"Argh! Later, ok? Just do something!" Natsume said while all their classmates are making a ruckus.

"Ok" Hotaru said as she brought out a gun and began shooting at all the people inside the classroom, except for herself, Mikan and Natsume.

"Wha, what happened?" All their classmates queried.

"There, all done. I am expecting your payment later afternoon, got it?"

"H..hhai..."

"What's that thing, Hotaru?" asked the tangerine girl in a boy's body.

"Ahem. Invention Number 778: Memory Gun. It can remove a certain event that happened or replenish a memory that has been depleted. You can adjust time frame with the twist of this button over here. Only 750 rabbits. Place your orders now."The blackmailer/inventor girl explained.

_Both Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped. _

"Remember, Hyuuga, I can return that memory again if you won't pay me later. So there."Threatened, again, by the ingenious Hotaru.

"What do you think of me, Imai, underprivileged?"

"Hm. Maybe?"

Natsume just let out a soft 'Hn'

"Oh yah, polka dots, c'mere."

Natsume whispered to Mikan.

"Hmph, I'm not that stupid!" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Quiet down, polka dots, or you'll just waste my 5000 rabbits. As I said, don't let anyone find out." whispered the half-annoyed Natsume.

"Don't let anyone find out, huh? Then stop calling me 'polka dots'. Baka."

"Hn"

_After another blackmail incident._

"Ohayou, minna" Narumi-sensei greeted while he entered the room with Ruka.

"Ohayou, Narumi sensei!" the students greeted.

"All, sit!" Iinchou commanded.

"Oi, polka dots, sit there beside Ruka, I don't want him getting any suspicions. Act like me."whispered Natsume and then he sat in Mikan's desk at the back of Hotaru.

"I don't have memory gaps, ok? Don't repeat everything you said! I clearly understood it. Oh yeah, don't call me 'polka dots'. Tsk you're the one that's forgetful."Mikan whispered back.

"Hn."

"Ey, Ruka, what took you?" Mikan asked him, clearly copying Natsume's way of saying things.

"Narumi-sensei just asked me about something." Ruka replied.

"…" Mikan said as she stared at the window.

'Woah, she's a great actress. She clearly copied me. How did she?' Natsume thought.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review! Review so that I would continue! Tell me if you're confused. Just remember that Mikan is in Natsume's body and vice-versa. Ok? Ja ne!**


	2. Give Me Back My Body!

**Mirror, Mirror?**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER 1**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Summary: **Hotaru invented a machine that can change someone's life, literally! The Mirror Parchment that swaps the bodies of two individuals who looked at the mirror at the same time. Just stick it on a wall and POOF! The first victims: Mikan and Natsume. RxR!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Note: If it still sounds confusing, imagine this. Natsume is Mikan, Mikan is Natsume. Oh and BTW, when Mikan speaks, it's still in Natsume's voice and vice versa. Can imagine? Get it? Then GO!**

**Chapter II: Give Me Back My Body!**

_After class, Northern forest at a Sakura tree._

"There, Imai, I gave you your 5000 rabbits. Now fix this!" commanded a frustrated Natsume Hyuuga who is still in a ditzy girl's body.

"Yeah, Hotaru. I missed hugging you! I can't hug you when I'm like this!" Mikan said pointing to Natsume's body that her soul (or brain) was stuck into.

_Baka .Baka .Baka._

"Ow! What'da! Why'd you hit me, Imai!" Natsume said exasperatedly.

_Not like the Hyuuga Natsume you know, eh? Naturally he can dodge those attacks easily. Maybe because he's in Mikan's body, he was contagiously infected by the 'idiot' virus. (Just kidding, Mikan.)_

"I'm sorry. I thought you're Mikan." Hotaru said, still, monotonously. (Hehe! Of course Hotaru! Natsume is in Mikan's body after all. Naturally you would hit'em!)

"Do I act like that IDIOT!" Natsume said.

"Maybe." The raven-haired girl (Not Mikan!-.-;;) said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. (Whoo! Imagine Mikan doing that!)

"Stupid Natsume. You still have the nerve to get angry, when my body gets all the bruises! And by the way, who's the idiot!" complained an irritated Mikan.

'Hah stupid polka dots! Now you gave me an idea!' thought Natsume evilly, while grinning deviously.

"I'm sorry Mikan..." Natsume said while gripping Mikan's (uh, his) shoulders firmly.

"Natsume…" Mikan said softly.

"I should let Imai hit me more, so your idiot brain will get exercised." Concluded an evil Natsume. (Whoa! Evil…)

"Is that a request?" said an excited Hotaru, whose eyes turned into a money sign.

Natsume nodded.

"500 rabbits please." Hotaru's 'money-sign' eyes sparkled more.

'Urgh, this girl just doesn't care about anything except money.'

"Take it." Natsume said as he ordered Hotaru to hit Mikan's body with the Baka gun.

"As you wish."

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

"Why you, stupid Natsume!" Mikan said as she created a flame using Natsume's alice and tried to burn his body.

"Wha-?"

"Hah! Stupid polka dots! Don't you know MY alice doesn't work on me? IDIOT."

"RRRGH!"

Then Mikan started to block Hotaru's attacks using, well, Natsume's body.

"Hah! What do you think now, Natsume! Now we're fair!" Mikan exclaimed.

"No! It's unfair! I paid for this 'BAKA GUN' thingy! Get your own baka gun attacks, stupid." Natsume said as he pushed Mikan away. (He wanted to get the 'baka bullets' only for himself. Selfish Natsume. Tsk Tsk)

The two quarreled for the 'baka attack'. They both wanted it for themselves. What a weird way for revenge.

Hotaru switched the baka gun into auto mode so she could take pictures of the two idiots.

'This is going to be a bestseller.' The evil genius thought.

_Hours passed._

"Hey, Hotaru. (pant) Aren't you (pant) going to turn us to (pant) normal now?" asked a tired Mikan.

"What now, Imai? Why don't you turn us back? You still need rabbits?" queried Natsume but with a scowl in his face (I mean on Mikan's face.).

"Well, that is one thing, but…" Said Hotaru looking away from them.

"But what, Hotaru?"

"…"

"But…I still don't know how."

Natsume and Mikan fell down, anime style, flatly on the ground.

"Why'd you use that thing if you don't even know how that works!" exclaimed a furious Natsume.

"It's still in experimental stage you know. You two are the test subjects." Hotaru said calmly as she munched on a crab stick. (Where did that come from? )

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" both 'test subjects' exclaimed.

"DO SOMETHING, IMAI! I can't stay in this body much longer!" beseeched an irate Natsume.

"Ugh! Well I can't stay in this body anymore! I don't want to act **coldly** and **rudely** anymore!" Mikan said stressing the words 'coldly' and 'rudely'.

"Well, I don't want to act **stupidly**! Hah! Look at me! I'm Mikan and I'm STUPID! Plus I wear weird underwear!" taunted Natsume.

"Why you, bastard pervert! I'll kill you when I return to my body!" the now steaming Mikan said.

"Hey you two, act normal. Nogi is coming." Hotaru stated.

"Oh great! Hey Natsume give me that manga!" said Mikan while he swiped the RPG manga from Natsume.

"Hi guys! What're you doing here?" asked a confused Ruka.

"Nothing! We were just passing by and we noticed Natsume here, reading. So we stopped by and asked what he was doing. Right, Imai?" Natsume said jubilantly like Mikan's way of speaking.

"Imai? When did you start calling Hotaru that, Sakura? You usually call her 'Hotaru'." asked again by a confused Ruka. (today is, CONFUSED RUKA DAY! Kidding ;;)

"Aaah..huh? Haha! It's just…It's just…Surname day! Yeah, that's it. Weren't I right, Hyuuga?"

"Hn" Mikan said as she flipped the page of Natsume's manga. Mikan thought, 'Ooh that Natsume! Idiot.'

"Oh, okay. Haha!" Ruka said as he blushed to a wild pink hue and he thought, 'Mikan sure is so kawaii.'

'Whew, good thing Ruka isn't stubborn. Hey, what's he blushing about?' thought a curious Natsume as he raised a quizzical brow (Mikan's brow actually) at him.

Just then…

"Ow! Hey why'd you do that for!" exclaimed Natsume because Mikan hit his (her!) face with a manga.

"Cause you're an idiot, polka dots." Mikan said coolly as she thought, 'Sorry, Natsume! I just don't act like that!'

"Why you!" Natsume said furiously and thought, 'Grr! You'll be sorry later, polka dots.'

"Come on you guys. Dinner is almost ready!" Ruka said instructing them to go to the dining hall. (Those two were fighting so long they didn't notice it was night already!)

"Ok! We'll follow you!" shouted Natsume as he waved at Ruka. 'I can't believe I'm doing this idiocy!' He thought.

Ruka went in first but the three stayed.

"So, what're we gonna do? I can't act like stupid polka dots anymore!" cried Natsume. (Not cried, literally. Cried, like shouted or sumthin' ;; always remember, Natsume Hyuuga doesn't cry just because of stupid things like that! If it involves Mikan, I'll reconsider. )

"Just act accordingly to your body. You don't want to pay 5000 rabbits again, do you? (Remember the memory gun?)" said Hotaru.

"Alright. Just turn me back to myself again. TOMORROW!" menaced Natsume.

"You almost slipped there big time, Hyuuga!" Mikan taunted.

"Oh yeah? Why you? Why'd you hit with my manga back there?" Natsume said smirking. (Whoa! Mikan smirks?)

"Because, for your information, I do not act like that!" Mikan said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. (Natsume's arms and chest really! Wow! Mikan really acts well. She copied Natsume's every move! I wonder why…Hmm)

"Tch. Boastful little idiot."

"As if you're not, Natsume!" Mikan said putting out her tongue. (Imagine Natsume doing that, cool…)

"Stop it, polka dots! I do not stick out my tongue like that! Idiot." Natsume said

"Oh yeah!"

And then they quarreled again.

"Hey, you guys. Nogi is waiting. He might get suspicious. Now get going." Hotaru cut them off in their little fight.

"Tch. Remember, Imai, get us back to normal, tomorrow."

"I'll see if I can." Replied Hotaru.

'But I won't guarantee it; this is getting so much fun. I'm going to be richer…' Hotaru thought as she smiled evilly.

Then, the three went to the dining hall…

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, guys! This chapter focuses on Mikan and Natsume quarreling. Is it boring? Next chapters will be fun, I tell you! Thanks for your reviews! Hope I'll be getting more! Arigatou**


	3. The Remedy?

**Mirror, Mirror?**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER TWO! XD**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Summary: **Hotaru invented a machine that can change someone's life, literally! The Mirror Parchment that swaps the bodies of two individuals who looked at the two mirrors at the same time. Just stick it on a wall and POOF! The first victims: Mikan and Natsume. RxR!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Note: **

**For distinctive purposes, I decided that Natsume(in Mikan's body)will still remain ruby-eyed and Mikan(in Natsume's body), still hazel-eyed even though they exchanged bodies. Get my point? BTW the class didn't notice it. They're just too unperceptive. Sorry for telling you this right now, I just thought of it and I like to use the term 'hazel-eyed girl in a boy's body' or 'ruby-eyed boy in a ditzy girl's body'. Hope you understand. And THANKS to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it! So, read on and enjoy!**

**2nd Note:**

**SPOILERS AHEAD. As if anyone heeds this warning.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter III: The Remedy?**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Darn that Imai! I wouldn't be stuck in here if it wasn't for her!" a certain ruby eyed boy, or should I say 'girl' **(XD)** said with protest as he banged at the steel wall.

"Hotaruuuu, I can't believe you would do this to us…"cried a teary-eyed Mikan who is still trapped in our **(dearest)** Natsume's body.

"Hn, don't you cry like that you idiot! When they see you, they'll think you're me and then my reputation will be ruined. So stop it already!"

"Hmph! All you care about is your 'stupid' reputation! And besides, no one will see us because we're stuck in this metal box thingy!"

"Don't you know how shrewd that Imai is? Surely she set this up and placed hidden cameras, you idiot."

"And where might those cameras be?"

"Didn't I tell you it's hidden? Use your mind for once, Polka Dots!" said an aggravated Natsume.

"Grrrr" Mikan growled. "Ahem. Might I remind you, it's your fault were stuck in here! You're the one bugging Hotaru to 'bring us back to normal'."

"As if you're not that eager, Strawberries! You're the one who said you don't want to act **coldly** and **rudely** anymore, right?" Natsume presumed but deep within him, he's throbbing because of Mikan's words.

"Call me all you want, you pervert! You can't change the fact that we're stuck here." Mikan said. 'And you can't make me do that…never ever…'

.o.O.o.**FLASHBACK**.o.O.o.

"So I see today is tomorrow **(no sense, right? Remember what Natsume said in chapter 2: "Tch. Remember, Imai, get us back to normal, tomorrow." So there…)**. Bring us back to normal, Imai." Natsume demanded.

"Ok. But I need your cooperation." The Blackmail queen said as she took a bite from a crab sandwich **(is this possible? Can't think of anymore spreads! Hotaru's favorite is crab, so be it!)** that she prepared.

"Yes, yes, now what are we gonna do?"

"You…

Have…

To…

**KISS **her…"

"..."

"That's it? That's the remedy? Tch, so easy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NATSUME! Hmph! Even if it means sacrificing my chance of turning back to normal, I won't let you kiss me again **(they kissed two times in the manga.)**, you pervert!" the tangerine girl yelped, almost in tears.

"Oh and by the way, you two must fall in love with each other first before doing that." Hotaru said still munching on her sandwich.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" both of them yelled still shocked, well at least Mikan is. **(Natsume fell in love with her a long time ago but still he hides it Xp)**

"No way would I fell in love with a childish girl like you!" **(See, I told you he hides it!)**

"Hmph! As if I would fall for an arrogant pervert like you!"

"So you don't want to change back?" queried the violet eyed crab lover.

"Of course I want to!" both replied at the same time. **(Wonder if they're soul mates. They tend to read each others minds. Or maybe they're just turning to Koko…aww never mind!)**

"Ok then."

"But Hotaru! Is there any other way? I don't want to kiss that pervert again! And I guarantee you; I won't fall in love with him." Mikan said pointing to Natsume.

"Tch! I won't either!" Natsume said but deep inside, 'Damn, it hurts.'

"Hm?" Hotaru suddenly thought of something.

The great blackmailer pushed a button at her 'universal' remote and suddenly a giraffe crate appeared.

"Huh?"

"Let me go! Hotaru switch this off!" Mikan said as she and Natsume are being lifted up by the giraffe crate.

"No way, Mikan. This is for your own and Natsume's sake." Hotaru said as she finished the last bite of her crab sandwich **(crabby patties! XD).**

Hotaru pushed another button and a giant metal box with an open top appeared right before them.

"What da!" both exclaimed.

The giraffe crate steadied them at the opening of the box.

And then, it dropped them like a bowling ball falling down from the tower of Pisa.

"Uwaaaah!" Mikan exclaimed as she and Natsume fell butt first on the box.

Actually, Mikan fell butt first on Natsume. **(Haaahh…poor Mikan's body, she just trampled it!)**

"Hey, watch it, polka dots!"

"HOTARUUU! Let me outta here! I don't want to be with this PERVERT!" Mikan yelled.

Hotaru rode on her flying duck and peeked inside.

"See you, guys." She just said as she threw a flashlight and a bag of snacks to the two.

After that, it suddenly grew dark. The aperture is slowly closing and darkness enveloped the two. The only openings they could find were little holes that are poked at the sides so they can breathe. The two are completely sealed away from the world. ALONE.

The only way to escape? Do what Hotaru said. Fall in love and Kiss.

Or…

Wait for Hotaru to have pity on you.

Such an evil genius.

.o.O.o.**END OF FLASHBACK**.o.O.o.

Mikan suddenly burst into tears.

"Oi, polka dots, I told you to stop crying."

Mikan cried even more causing Natsume to worry.

"So what is your problem?"

"Hmph! You still ask me that? You know you are the only reason!"

"Would you stop that already! I'm serious…What is bothering you?" Natsume said sincerely.

"I…II…I DON'T KNOW!" Mikan yelled as more tears were shed. 'Oh no! We can't escape anymore! I think I can't fall in love with Natsume!'

'Sigh. I wish we were back to normal, it's quite awkward to see myself crying like that…'

"Hn…baka."

Then Natsume embraced Mikan as if to comfort her.

"Stop crying, it's uncomfortable seeing myself like that."

"NATSUME NO BAKA!" Mikan said as she flinched from Natsume's warm hug.

The kuro neko grabbed hold of Mikan and embraced her tightly so that she couldn't run away.

"Idiot…It's also uncomfortable to see you crying…So stop it."

"Natsume…" Mikan mumbled. 'Maybe I am wrong…Darn! Stop this already! I can't fall in love with you!'

Mikan's conscience said, 'Why not? He's single, you're single, so what's the problem?'

Mikan said in her thoughts, 'Because I can't. That's it.'

'Because Natsume always teases you? Nah that can't be it…or…Maybe you think Natsume won't fall for you? Yep, that's it.' Mikan's conscience said.

'Well, that's a fact! Natsume won't ever love a girl like me!'

'Oh yeah? Then why is he hugging you right now?'

'I dunno, maybe he's cold?'

'Natsume has fire alice.'

'Maybe he just misses his body?'

'Don't think so.'

'Aww! I give up!' Mikan said in her thoughts.

'So really? Do you love Natsume?'

'Uhh..'

'No use in hiding.'

'Ok! Ok! I love him now! I just realized how important he was in my life! He was the boy I first met here in the academy. The first boy I saw sleeping (grandpa isn't included of course!). The first boy who teased me crazy. The first boy who I held hands with. The first boy who saw my underwear. The first boy who…kissed me.' **(Ruka's kiss is just in the cheek so it doesn't count)**

'So what are you waiting for? Kiss 'em now so you could get out and turn back to normal.'

'I'll just wait for the right time…'

'Suit yourself.'

_Hours passed…_

"Nn..Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"Could we do what Hotaru told us to? Right now?"

"Huh? I thought you won't fell in love with an arrogant pervert like me?"

"Aw! Now's not the time to say that! I want to go out already!"

"But--" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's lips touching against his.

Yes, Mikan kissed him. The box opened and they are able to get out.

Mikan ran away from him and told him…

"I REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! SORRY!"

All Natsume did was touch his lips and muttered, 'That idiot.'

Somewhere, someone's watching…

'Arigatou, Mikan, Natsume. Thanks to you I'm going to be rich (er).'

_More plans to come from your dear blackmailer…_

**To be continued…**

**This isn't the end yet! More surprises to come! Thanks for reading! RxR! **


End file.
